Written in Red
by Forever L
Summary: Tanya has been having recurring dreams of a mysterious, black-eyed boy. When she finds that a war is upon the Nephilim, will her life be spared? Or will we realize that this black-eyed boy is not as kind as he once was? -READ "A GIRL NAMED RED" FIRST-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**It's here!**

**This is "A Girl Named Red" Part 2 – However, it has a new name, so just to clear out the confusion.**

**Let's get this started, I'm excited! **

**P.S. Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic and I've been suffering from cases of the cold and Writer's Block. Enjoy, nonetheless!**

**-L**

Chapter One – Memories

Tanya sat on her couch. She held the Morgenstern ring in her hands.

She thought about it a lot. She had no idea how she'd get a ring that belonged to Clary's family – she wasn't part of it. All she remembered was going hiking with one ring, and waking up at home with two.

Clary wouldn't tell her anything about the ring, not even what the family name really meant.

"_Morgenstern, like the Morning Star," _said a voice in her head. It was smooth, low and alluring. _"And you__…__ not all roses have thorns. You are a thorn-less rose."_

Tanya clutched the ring. She didn't know where the voice was coming from. But every time she heard it, she clung to the hope that she'd find out where she had been.

The thought of the ring was driving her insane. She needed to go distract herself.

She slid the Morgenstern ring on her finger and left the house.

Central Park was beautiful in autumn. Leaves of maroon, purple, and orange sprinkled the ground. She walked around with her hands in her pocket, noticing the little things. Couples curled together like they were trying to be as close as possible.

She saw children running around, laughing while their parents tried to catch them.

She passed a pond, where she saw a couple dipping their feet in it – against the rules, of course – but they were giggling, teasing each other, which eventually led to the two making out.

A shiver ran down Tanya's spine.

_Red__…__ mmm__…_

The more she looked at the pond, the more she _knew _that a memory was trying to push itself to the front of her brain.

_Who on earth is "Red"? _

She huffed, frustrated at trying to grasp at something that doesn't exist.

She walked away from the pond and continued on around town; she decided to stop by the botanical gardens – ever since she was little, she was fascinated with nature; like how flowers and plants weren't all that different from humans. It was amazing how they could survive through cold winters, but they'd be gone if someone stepped on them.

Strong until proven otherwise.

Like humans.

This was the third-last day that the botanical garden was open. Because it was getting colder, no one wanted to see a frozen garden. Not a lot of people visited in the fall anyway, and it was nice that Tanya could have some time alone.

She walked along the stone path, trying to retrieve the last of the flowers' perfumes before they froze. She stopped at her favourite part of the pathway, the one surrounded by rosebushes. A small, rustic bench was at an extended part of the pathway, where Tanya would like to sit and read, or write, or think.

Today was a thinking day. Tanya closed her eyes, drifting off into her thoughts.

Tanya had fallen asleep; her sleep was dreamless, like it usually was. Until suddenly, she saw a flash of green here, a flash of white here, then a pair of deadly black eyes.

She woke with a start, jumping off the bench and sliding across the icy path, into the rosebushes. The thorns pricked her skin, but for a minute, she let herself lay there, although the thorns were aggravating her skin.

Tanya pulled herself out of the bushes, wincing at the three… no, four… thorns prickled in her skin. She sighed, picking a rose from the rosebushes, which was against the rules, but the only one around was the old groundskeeper, who looked to be sleeping.

She cupped the small, frost-blanketed rose in her hands. "So beautiful, but so dangerous," she whispered, shaking her head.

_Beautiful and dangerous. _As she focused more on the rose, something tried to push its way to the front of her brain.

She heard water trickling around her. She felt someone's lips against hers, and someone's arms holding her gently.

She saw a garden, rich with roses and flowers and shrubs.

She saw a face. A face that rested against hers. A face that had a pair of deadly black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Jonah

Jonah was Tanya's boyfriend, one year her senior and probably the most attractive guy Tanya had ever met. He had angelic features, and he was built well. The one problem was the fact that he was a werewolf, and he was abusive.

Tanya didn't know why she would always come back to Jonah, over and over. Maybe it was because she feared loneliness more than she feared death. Maybe it was because she liked Jonah's kisses, although he gave her bruises.

Today, she opened the door to the Institute, and followed the stench of alcohol to a small sitting room.

The room was littered with beer cans and wine bottles. Jonah was sprawled out on the couch, looking pretty unconscious. His wild curly hair was matted to his face, his tan skin glistening with sweat.

Tanya bit her lip. _Better not bother him__…_She turned and walked away.

"Hey, you…" said a slurred voice.

Tanya turned. Jonah was stirring, sitting up. "C'mere… I haven't seen my girl all day."

Tanya smiled, glad he was fairly okay. She sat beside him. "Jonah, I think we should get you to bed."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm good…" he smiled, leaning close to her. "You in the mood tonight, babe? I am…" He pushed her below him, kissing her hard. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Jonah, don't…" Tanya tried to come up with an excuse. "We don't have any protection."

"Who cares, babe? You love me, don't you?"

"Jonah, stop."

He reached to unbutton her shirt.

"Jonah, _stop_!" She shoved her boyfriend away from her. Jonah's eyes turned yellow in anger. He growled, his fingernails turning to claws, his teeth sharpening.

"You need to understand that you have to listen to what I want you to do," he snarled. "I'll teach you a lesson."

_-The next day-_

They were going to scar.

The five red lines that ran from her ear to her cheek still throbbed in pain, although she had applied two healing runes to her skin already. She didn't understand how it could heal a broken bone, but barely did anything to werewolf claw marks.

She sighed and went downstairs, ready for the wrath of Jonah.

But Jonah was nowhere to be found.

She went to the room she had last seen Jonah in. There were no more beer or wine bottles, and the only thing in the room was a rope hanging from the ceiling, and Jonah hanging from his neck.

Pinned to his shirt was a small note.

_Told you I'd get rid of him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Chris

"You found him _dead_?" Clary asked in shock.

Tanya nodded. "He was hanging from the ceiling. Someone hanged him. The freakiest part was that there was a note pinned to his shirt! It said something like 'Told you I'd get rid of him' or something."

Clary gasped. "That's _crazy_! Who would have access to the inside of the Institute to kill him?"

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know. The Lightwoods would never do such a thing. I thought the Institute was better guarded than that."

Clary nodded. "Me too."

"The Clave should hear about this," Tanya said.

Clary flinched. "Downworlders aren't their problem right now."

Tanya gritted her teeth. "They should be! It could've been a Shadowhunter that killed him!"

"Why do you _care _so much, Tanya? All he is to you was bad news!" Clary shouted, standing up. "Why have you even been with him for so long? All he did was hurt you!"

Tanya didn't say anything; not because she was mad, but because Clary was right.

"I… don't know."

Clary huffed. "Exactly. I think that you should find someone that actually deserves you."

Tanya raised a brow. "Won't you give me some time to grieve?"

Clary shook her head. "Nope. In order to grieve, you have to have actually _cared _about the person. Come on! I bet the Pandemonium's just _buzzing _with single guys."

Tanya sighed. "Clary, Clary, Clary…" she laughed in spite of herself.

Clary took her best friend's arm and dragged Tanya to her car, and they drove off.

Clary took Tanya up to the bouncer.

"Could we get in, please?" Clary asked politely.

The bouncer shook his head. "ID, please?"

Tanya caught sight of a guy with pale hair, coming out of the club. He looked at her with black eyes.

Tanya's eyes flashed, and the bouncer immediately let them in. "Be responsible," he said gruffly as he let them in.

"Thank you," Clary said as they walked in. "What did you do?" Clary hissed when they entered.

Tanya frowned. "I… don't know, really."

Clary grinned. "Well, whatever you did, that was awesome, because he looked really scared of you! Good job! It was really enjoyable, actually. I think he could've pissed himself."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Oh, Clary. At least we're here now."

Clary nodded. "Come on! Let's get you set up!"

Clary pulled her through the crowd. "'Scuse me, pardon me, thank you, excuse me!" Tanya wasn't sure where they were going, exactly, but Clary seemed quite intent on just dragging her around.

Tanya felt someone pushed up against her. A boy had bumped into her. He was tall, with tousled dark hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Tanya found herself staring into the boy's green eyes. "I – uh, yeah. Sorry, I'm clumsy."

Clary had disappeared into the crowd without so much as a whisper.

The boy smiled. "It's okay. My fault, really." He held out his hand. "My name's Chris. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tanya," she said, shaking his hand.

"You've got really pretty eyes, Tanya," he blurted. He blushed. "Sorry, I might have had a bit too much to drink."

Tanya turned red. "Aw – uh, thank you. You've got a really nice… urm…" she trailed off.

"A really nice _what_?" Chris asked, grinning a bit.

"A really nice _everything_," she finally said. She bit her lip. "Sorry. I haven't even had anything to drink."

Chris laughed. "You're very amusing, Tanya. How about I buy you a drink?"

Tanya smiled, forgetting about Jonah in that instant. "I'd love that, Chris."

(-)

Five and a half drinks later, Tanya was past being coherent. She was giggly, and unaware of anything she was doing. Chris found her amusing, which was odd, since no one really found Tanya amusing.

"Y'know, you really are super attractive, Chris…" she slurred. "You're probably the most gorgeous guy I've _everrr _seen."

Chris grinned. "You are too, Tanya. Your eyes are stunning."

Tanya frowned. "Nah, they're just plain ol' greeeen. Like a dying leaf." She hiccupped.

Chris shook his head. "No, they're original. Green and black. I like it."

_Green and… what?_

"Hah… thank you…" Tanya smiled a little bit.

She was quiet for a fairly long time. Chris raised a brow. "Whatcha thinking about, Tanya?"

"How we should _totally _make out…" Tanya managed. "It's not like I'll remember it tomorrow."

Chris laughed out loud. "I could make that happen." He leaned in and pulled her off of her barstool. He pinned her to a wall, kissing her passionately, his tongue playing with her.

Something about Chris felt familiar, even though Tanya had never even met him before. The way he held her, the way he kissed her.

It was like déjà vu of sorts.

(-)

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry that I can't trust that my Nephilim won't kill her, Putnam."

"So you decided to send yourself to a club with any number of Nephilim looking for Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Even she didn't recognize me, Putnam."

"That's because she has no memory of you, sir!" Putnam ran his hands through his hair in anger, adjusting his glasses.

"Not Red. Clary."

"She saw you for half a second. She doesn't count," Putnam said, clearly annoyed.

Jonathan looked in the mirror, taking out his contacts and washing out his hair. The brown dye came off in the sink. The white-haired, black-eyed demon boy stared at himself in the mirror, wishing that version of him was the one Red saw in the club that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Spare the Girl

"Listen up!" Jonathan barked at his Nephilim. In unison, they all looked to him, still and waiting for instruction.

"As you know, we are approaching the _biggest _revolution in history-"

The crowd erupted into cheers and hoots. Jonathan silenced them.

"Quiet! I have a request."

A wave of silence rolled over the Nephilim. Jonathan had Amatis hand out pictures to every Nephilim; all of one girl.

"If you run into someone who looks like her, you bring her to me, understand? You do not kill her, no matter if she stabs you in the side. If you defy me, you _will _be lacking at least two of your vital organs," he hissed.

The whole crowd nodded. Jonathan smirked. "Good. Now, continue your meal, and then resume your training."

He walked out of the dining room, disappearing in the crowd. He could almost feel her in his arms again. He could almost hear her innocent voice turning into crying out his name. He could taste her, smell her, and see her beautiful eyes.

He was ecstatic.

(-)

"That's the third demon attack this week," Clary said with a sigh. "I don't know what on _earth _is going on."

"Something big," Tanya said immediately. Clary looked at her with a frown. Tanya bit her lip. "I feel it."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Okay. So, what happened last night? _Spill_."

Tanya pulled her legs up onto her bed and sat cross-legged. "Well, uh, he bought me a drink, and another, and then like, three more…"

Clary raised a brow. "Did you guys… _do it_?"

"Clary!"

"Did you see…?"

Tanya looked at her in shock. "_Clary_!"

Clary shrugged. "What? It's a simple question. _Did you_?" She grinned.

"No, we didn't get that far," Tanya answered finally. "Really, Clary, you interrogate like the police."

"Well, if you see him again, I need to know _everything_," Clary said.

Tanya sighed, laying back on the sterile infirmary bed that stank of chemicals. "_Everything_?" She asked, exasperated.

"Yes! I need descriptions!" Clary exclaimed.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You need a little more Jace in your life."

"Why do you say that?" Clary pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

"Because you seem _desperate,_" Tanya teased.

"No way!"

"Uh-huh. You're dating someone and yet you still want to know what this guy looks like. Obviously you need your angel-boy fix," Tanya told her, smirking.

Clary glared at her. "It's just girl stuff. Guys still check out girls in magazines, even if they're dating someone."

Tanya shook her head. "Well, either way. It doesn't really matter."

"Did you just sneak in a 'Size doesn't matter' joke?" Clary asked with a grin.

Tanya matched her best friend's impish grin with one of her own. "I might've."

Clary laughed. "Oh, I missed you, Red," she said, but in the end, her voice wasn't hers – it sounded more like… Chris'?

Tanya felt a pang in her chest. "What?"

"I said I had missed you," Clary said with a frown. "Is that a problem?"

Tanya shook her head. "No… just… what did you call me?"

"Tanya. Is that not…?" Clary told her, but her voice trailed off. Tanya was shaking.

"Tanya. Your eyes are…" Clary squeaked, backing up a little.

"My eyes are _what_?" Tanya growled, a bit ruder than originally meant. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her vision blurry and the room spinning… were there three Clarys? She felt sick, her head pounding.

"…black. Like pits," Clary whispered.

Tanya grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, tearing the pillowcase with the sheer force of how she held it. She was nearly pulling out feathers. "You should leave, Clary."

Clary got up. "Yeah, I should." She nearly ran out of the room.

The last thing Tanya saw before she blacked out was a pair of black eyes, and tousled white hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**I just want to say thanks for the support this fic has already gotten; it may not be big for some but I love all the reviews I get. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favourite-ers. Love you!**

**Just to let you guys know, school is starting soon for me, so I won't be able to post as much. With band, theatre, guitar and piano lessons and all that good stuff, it'll be a busy time for me. Still, I'll try to update as much as possible, because I love writing this fic as much as you guys love reading it! (I hope that's a lot. Teehee.)**

**Thanks again,**

**L :)**

Chapter Five – Locked Away

This was hell.

Tanya hadn't seen anyone for a week. Of course, Clary had told anyone in earshot about Tanya's mood swing, and this led to safety precautions of epic proportion.

She didn't know how many different ways someone could be locked in a room, but this broke the record. The door wasn't only locked, but shut with chains, chairs and weights pushed up against the outside so the door could barely be opened. Her parents thought that she was being possessed, and they had called for the Silent Brothers, but it had been a week and there was no sign of any black hooded men. Maybe Tanya's parents had been told to take Tanya to Silent City, but they avoided her like she had the plague.

Honestly, she wasn't even quite sure what happened. All she could remember was being so mad she blacked out.

She wanted to get out, but she couldn't.

(-)

This was hell.

It was all his fault.

Jonathan stood by the Institute, maddened with the fact that he could _see _her, but she couldn't see him. He had watched her try to break the window many times. He didn't know whether or not to get her.

Probably not – he didn't know how she'd react to a stranger breaking into the Institute.

The word was a pang in his chest. _Stranger. _Someone you loved with all your heart, someone who loved you back, someone you had sex with (twice), someone who made your bad memories not so bad, thinking of you as a _stranger._

Jonathan was almost sick to his stomach.

Jonathan picked up a stone the size of his fist, and he pitched it at the window with all his might.

(-)

Tanya _just _got out of the way. She could feel the stone skim across her arm.

The window shattered when she saw a rock the size of a baseball go flying through it, leaving a dent in the opposite wall.

Tanya rushed to the window, looking out to see if she could find the rock-chucker. It must've been someone with Sight, since mundanes couldn't see the Institute the way Shadowhunters and Downworlders did.

There were two people Tanya could see; an elderly African-American couple, walking down the sidewalk like hunched-over snails. They could barely keep on their feet; Tanya was ninety-nine percent sure they weren't the culprits.

It was easy to climb down the wall; after kicking away the sharp edges of what was still left of the window, Tanya could scale down the wall using the help of a few bricks that weren't lined up, and ivy that majestically curled up the walls.

She dropped to the ground, without as much as a quiet _thump_ – Tanya always prided herself for being light on her feet.

"Practicing your parkour skills?" Asked a husky, low voice. Tanya looked up, and couldn't help but smile.

"Chris! Hi!"

Chris smiled back at her, his green eyes sparkling. He ran a hand through his messy brown curls, and Tanya almost melted into a puddle. He looked like he hopped right out of a mundane magazine from that program – what was it called? Pictureshop? Something like that.

"Sorry about your window," Chris said, not sounding sorry at all, really. Tanya heard a tinge of something in voice that said that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"It's fine," Tanya said.

"You looked like a damsel in distress. Tanya, Tanya, let down your hair!" Chris called dramatically. Tanya laughed.

Chris smirked, as if making Tanya smile was a personal goal that he had just accomplished.

"Come on, I'll take you out for coffee, if you want. You look like you need some caffeine."

Tanya nodded. "Yes, I do. A lot of it."

"Well, it's on me, so buy out the whole place if you want."

Tanya laughed again, blushing when Chris laced his fingers with hers.

She was happy.

(-)

Jonathan was happy too.


End file.
